Explinations
by Owlzen
Summary: Mrs. Hitachiin comes home early from her trip and hears her sons behind closed doors. What are they really doing? HikaruxKaoru. Twincest.


**Hey there! So this is a boyxboy story, so if your not into that, then I would advise you not to read this, k? I've had this story running around in my head for weeks but every time I've tried to write it down, I couldn't get the right words. But I've finally written it, and here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuzuha Hitachiin had just arrived home early from her trip to Milan. She was exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep. She was walking down hallway after hallway.

_Its times like these that I wish I didn't have such a big house. Hm, I think the boys' bedroom is in this hallway. May as well tell them I'm home while I'm here._

Mrs. Hitachiin stopped in front of the twin's door and was about to open it when she heard… groaning?

"Oh… A-ah… Hikaru! You shouldn't do that, it's dirty."

"But I was only trying to clean you up, brother. You know I would do anything for you, even lick you _there._"

"Ohhh, Hikaru."

"Kaoru."

Mrs. Hitachiin was frozen where she stood. Could her only sons be doing _that_ with each other? It's just wrong on so many levels! She would understand if they were gay, but your own brother? Twin brother?

As much as she didn't want to open the door, she had to know. She opened the door a little bit and poked her head inside. She saw who she assumed was Kaoru (she still has trouble telling them apart) sitting on the bed with his white button down shirt open. He had his hands on his knees and head tilted slightly upward with his eyes closed and lips parted. Behind him was Hikaru who was sitting on his legs and licking behind Karou's ear.

It was then that Kaoru opened his eyes and saw his mother.

"Mom! Hey, Hikaru, look. Mom's home."

Hikaru stopped licking Kaoru's ear and looked up and smiled.

"Hello boys… um… well… you boys know I love you no matter what but…"

"Hey you okay, mom? Your acting kind of-" Hikaru stopped mid sentence as he came a realization. An evil smile spread across his face while he shook his head and clucked his tongue.

"Oh, mother. I didn't know you had such a dirty mind! You thought I was doing the nasty with my own brother?"

Mrs. Hitachiin made a face at how Hikaru worded it. "But, I heard-"

"We were practicing, mom! You know for the Host Club. We were trying out some new material," explained Kaoru.

"Um… oh yes, that club you're both in…"

"Hikaru, I don't think that we ever really explained what we do in the host club."

"Yeah, I don't think we did, Kaoru."

"Come here, mom. Sit." Kaoru patted the spot on the bed next to him. Mrs. Hitachiin came and sat down next to her son. Hikaru then came and sat on her other side.

"Basically," started Hikaru, "Everything we do in the Host Club is to please everybody who shows up there. We cater to their needs. Tono has organized everything so that every girl's type is there."

"We are the little devil type. We focus on our brotherly love. For some reason the girls are really into that."

"And you have to admit that it's nice to be fawned over."

"Do you get it now, mom?"

Mrs. Hitachiin took a minute to think about it. "I think so. So what you were doing when I walked in was just stuff that the girls like?"

"That's right," they both replied.

"And that's the only reason you do it?"

"Yep," the both replied again.

"Oh… Well," she said as she stood up, "I'm tired from my flight. So I'm going to bed. This was a nice talk. I'll see you guys later." She kissed each of their heads and walked out the door.

….

"You think she's gone yet?"

"I think so."

Hikaru got up and closed and locked the door. He turned around and leaned against the door.

"That was close," said Kaoru, still sitting on the bed. Hikaru walked up to Kaoru and pushed his shoulders down until he was laying on the bed. He then climbed on top of Kaoru so he was straddling him and started kissing Kaoru's neck.

"I thought… she was never… gonna leave," said Hikaru between kisses. Kaoru twisted his hands is Hikaru's hair and pulled his head up to kiss him. It started slow and sweet, but then it got fast and lustful. After a while they came up for air.

"I was ready to kill you when you invited her in. Do you know how painful it was to hide my not so little problem down there?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm sorry," said Kaoru as he stroked his brother's cheek. "But it will all be worth it because I got some new toys in the mail today."

"Oh Kaoru. Thank god that our mom is so gullible," said Hikaru and he dove back in for another kiss. As Hikaru tore off Kaoru's clothes, Mrs. Hitachiin got ready to go to sleep thinking, _What in the world was I thinking? I mean there really can't be people into twincest._ She chuckled at that last word._ Can there?_

* * *

**(A/N) Thanks for reading and if you would would be so kind as to leave a review. What you liked, what you didn't, if you hated it, if you loved it, whatever makes the wheel turn. Review, pretty please?**


End file.
